Two Rights Make a Heart
by AuthorShax
Summary: This is My first Fic, I had been reading so many that I decided to make my own. :3 Pearlshipping ALL THE WAY X3
1. Chapter 1

On to my second Fic. Should be decent. This one is going to be a literal STORY, like, with chapters. So, yeah. Have fun readin and review, if you would. :3

Chapter 1: BEGINNIN' :3

Our heros, Ash Ketchum, a soon-to-be Pokemon Master, Dawn Berlitz, a Contest Champion in the making, and Brock Harrison, A Pokemon Breeder, were all head towards their first stop, the Jubilife City. Although they soon were thinking of a different strategy...

"Are we any closer?" Ash asked, sounding as if they had been walking for weeks.

"Ash, we just left my house ten minutes ago." Dawn said, smiling a little at the annoying, raven-headed boy. He was walking sulkily, with his hands in his pockets, looking at the ground. "I know, but I just don't wanna walk." He said. "So, I'm guessing you're just a little LAZY?" She said, almost yelling the word lazy in his ear to make him jump. He did and Dawn was almost in tears from how hard she was laughing; Ash tripped and fell into a bush. Brock was too deep in thought to even notice, staring at the map, hoping they weren't lost. He didn't recognize the trail on the map, nor the scenery that was surrounding them. While Dawn and Ash were having a mock-arguement, Brock turned to them, with a nervous smile on his face. "Uh, guys..." They looked at him, "We're kind of lost." He admitted, shuffling his feet. "Brock, you do know how to read that thing right?" Ash asked. "Yes but I thought we were going the right way. From the looks of it, we're in a forest-y area. I don't know how we got lost, the trail leads straight to Jubilife..." He trailed off, trying to find the reason for his blunder. Ash got out of the bush and set his back-pack on the ground. "I vote we set up here tonight." He said. Dawn hated sleeping out doors, it always made her feel unsafe.

"W-we're gonna sleep. Out here..." She said, emotionless. "Uh, yeah. Since we're LOST." He almost shouted at Brock. Not in a mad sort of way, just to tease him about it. Brock scoffed and set his bag down too, setting up his tent. When Dawn saw this, she realized, 'I don't have a tent! Where am i going to sleep?' By this time Ash had already set his up and put his stuff inside. He turned to Dawn, expecting her to be setting her tent up as well. "Uh, Dawn?" He asked, concerned. "Yeah?" She asked, already knowing the question. "Where's your tent?" He said. She felt like an idiot. "I forgot to bring one." She said as she face-palmed. This time, it was Ash's turn to laugh hysterically. "What's so funny?" She asked, staring at him, trying to burn a hole through him. "You seriously forgot to bring a tent?" He asked, still laughing. "Yeah..." She said blushing a little. 'How could I be so stupid?' She thought. "You can share mine if you want..." He said, blushing a little at what he'd just said. 'Great, now she probably thinks I'm a perv. Way to go, Ash.' Dawn looked at him, taken back slightly. They had just met, they barely knew eachother, and now he's asking if she wants to share a tent with him. Well, she didn't have any other option, except sleeping outside. 'No, I'm not sleeping out here.' She thought. "Uh, if you wouldn't mind." She said. "It's no problem. I have a feeling you don't wanna sleep out here anyway." He said, stepping aside from the entrance of the tent, gesturing her inside. She put her stuff on the left side of the tent. Surprisingly, it was pretty big, so they both could fit in there with room to spare.

"Hey guys, can you do something for me?" Brock asked, messing with a portable cooking pot. "Sure, what do you need?" They both asked at the same time. They smiled when it happened. "Can you go find me some wood, I didn't bring any with me. And while you're at it, can you also bring me some berries if you find any?" He asked. "Sure. Let's go Dawn." He said, taking her hand and leading her in the woods. He didn't realize what he had done 'til afterwards. They were both blushing when they stopped. "Sorry, didn't mean to." He said, looking away so she didn't see. "It's fine." She was doing the same. They picked up any loose wood they could find and pulled small branches off some of the trees. They had both reached for the same stick, not even knowing the other was there. Dawn grabbed the stick first and Ash accidentaly grabbed her hand. They looked up, looking into each other's eyes. They slowly started to pull away from each other, reluctantly on both sides. And yet again, they stumbled into awkwardness. "Again, my bad." Ash said, still looking into her eyes. Dawn was doing the same. "It's okay." She said, walking past him. Ash followed her. They were headed in the opposite direction of the camp.

"Dawn?" Ash said.

"Shh." She hissed.

"Bu-" He was cut off. "SHHH." She hissed again, and started to walk faster. Soon she broke out into a run, expecting Ash to chase her. He did, wondering what was up with her. 'God, that girl can run.' He thought, running out of air as she went on her marry way, dodging through trees. She giggled and sped up, Ash losing sight of her. When he couldn't see her, he stopped. "Dawn?" He yelled. He couldn't see her anywhere. He couldn't even tell what direction she went. And it was getting dark, and fast. He kept on searching. Looking through bushes, behind trees, up in the trees, but he couldn't find her. " You're pretty slow aren'tcha?" She said, giggling. Ash jumped and spun around quickly. Dawn and ash were now right up in each other's faces. They both blushed, to where it looked like someone threw a tomato at their faces. Their lips almost touching, and their hearts beating wildly. "What, uh, what that...about..." Ash said, too nervous to speak correctly. "I was...Um..." She said, awestruck. Their lips brushed together for a slight moment. Both of them went numb. They both leaned in and pressed their lips against the other's. They closed their eyes and enjoyed every second of it. They didn't make out, no, they just kissed for about ten minutes, stopping only for air. It was like bliss was taking over their actions. To tell the truth, they had both been wanting to do this ever since they met.

"Ash, we need to head back." Dawn said, dreamily. "I guess you're right...but then we couldn't do this." He said, a frown spreading across his face, although he was still filled with ecstacy. "We can later," She said, winking and walking off. He was walking beside her and grabbed her hand, blushing a little. She was blushing a little too and gripped his hand back. Then it dawned them... "THE FIREWOOD!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, This ish my second chapter :3 I hope you guys like it. Don't forget to review, if you wanna :3

Chapter 2: MMMPICNIC :D

"Where have you been?" Brock asked the two coming from the woods. "We started messing around and forgot the fire wood." Said Ash, looking at Dawn, smiling. "Yeah, we lost our track of time." She said as she handed her share of wood to Brock. "Ah, ok." Ash handed Brock his share. "What're we having for dinner?" Ash asked, with his stomach growling. "I bet your stomach is wondering the same thing. Did you find any berries?" 'Crap!' Ash thought. "No, there weren't any bushes along the way. What did you need them for?" Brock looked sad at first but smiled when he thought that Ash already felt bad about it. "We were going to have a pie for dessert. And we're gonna have stew, luckily I already have the ingredients for that."He said and turned to the cooking pot that was now boiling water.

"Yes!" Ash shouted.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"Brock is an amazing cook. And I should know, I've been eating his food for about three years. You're gonna love his food, I guarantee it." Ash said, smiling at Dawn. She smiled back, going to their tent to pull a blanket from her bag. She spread it over the ground and sat down, waiting for the 'Oh, so amazing food' she was about to be recieve. She lost her original train of thought and started thinking about the best food she had ever eaten. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even realize that Ash had sat beside her. "Dawn?" No answer. "Daaaaawn?" Still, she didn't answer. He grinned when he realized what he could do at this point. "Dawn!" He said loudly in her ear. She jumped and fell backwards. "What?" She said, a little pissed off. "That was a little payback from earlier." He said, slightly laughing. She sat up and thumped him lightly on the back of the head. "Fine. We're even now." She said. "As long as I don't get hit, I'm fine." He said, smiling. "Yeah, we'll see about that." She said, winking. *THUMP*. Ash's heart beat loudly when she did this. He could feel an immense heat rise up to kis cheeks. 'What is going on?' He thought, 'Why is this happening to me?' He did the best thing he could think of to stop thinking about it. He poked her forehead. Dawn looked at him, eyeing him, before doing it back. They did this for about five minutes, laughing and having a good time, when "Hey, guys! It's time to eat!" Ash and Dawn looked at eachother, Ash grinning. They got up and walked to get their food. Ash was bouncing up and down, obviously excited, while Dawn was looking at him, a smile creeping up on her face.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm excited!" He said, still bouncing.

"Apparently."

"Well, it's worth it." He said, plopping some in his bowl, "You'll see." He said, walking to the blanket again. Dawn was getting some as well and breathed in through her nose. Instantly, she turned into a hungry beast, filling her bowl to the brim. She walked over to the blanket too and sat next to Ash. "Man! You're already almost done?" She said. "Yup." He said, swallowing the last of it. Dawn took a spoon full and ate some. Her eyes crossed, she dropped the spoon and moaned, "Oh. My. God." She said. She lifted the bowl to her face and started "drink" eating it. Ash grinned. "I told you you would love it!" He said. Dawn finished, putting her bowl down and falling on her back. "I could die happy now that I've eaten that." She said, a big smile on her face. "Let's not hope for that." He said, staring at her. 'She looks beautiful. Especially with her hair on the ground in all directions like that.' He said, smiling softly. Dawn took notice of this and smiled back. "What?" She asked. "N-nothin. Nothin' at all..." He said as he covered his face with his hat. Dawn sat up and lifted his hat off of his head. She sat it down on the blanket and lay back down. "You look better without it." She said, patting the blanket, signaling him to lay down beside her too. He complied and took Dawn's trademark beanie off her head as well. "You too." He said, smiling. She giggled and poked Ash's forehead again. "Again?" He asked, about to do the same. "Nope, we didn't get to finish." She said, pulling his face towards hers. They locked lips and pulled each other closer. Again, they went into a world of ecstacy. They both lay down on their sides and continued, glued together. This time, it wasn't just kissing. They started kissing, over and over, trying to taste the other's skin. Ash put his hands behind her head and pulled her against his lips harder. Dawn gave a slight moan of approval and cupped his cheeks. They had no idea that Brock was just ten feet from them.

"Uh...guys?"

They both jumped. They stopped and looked at him. "What?" They said, faces still red and panting for air. "You know what, nothin'. Keep doin' what you're doin'. I'll be back, I have a pie to make." He smiled at them and walked off into the woods, muttering something about 'I knew they liked eachother.' They looked at each other and smiled. "Well, in retrospect, we should have known he was there." Dawn said. "Yeah. So, what exactly does this mean?" Ash said. "It means: I'm tired and I wanna go go to bed." She said, yawning and stretching her arms. "Me too. Let's go." He said, helping her up. The sun was setting and the sky was turning a purple-ish black color. They both got inside the tent, changed (looking away from each other) and got into their sleeping bags. "Goodnight." They said to eachother. They both instantly fell asleep. During the night, they found their way into eachothers arms. Dawn woke up, still groggy, in the middle of the night. She noticed this and smiled. She cuddled closer to him and fell back asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

So... I hope you guys like this chapter :3

Chapter Three: MMMDAFUQ?

From where we left off: Ash and Dawn have gotten pretty close. They went to sleep, in each other's embrace. What will happen next? I DUNNO, READ TEH STORY! :D

'Heeeey. Wake uuuuuup' Pikachu thought as he poked his trainer in the face, repeatedly. Ash's eyes started to open, and they drooped back down, clinging to sleep. Pikachu got angry and slapped him in the face with his tail. He jumped a little and went to rub his cheek, when he noticed he couldn't move his arms. He looked down and saw that his arms were wrapped around Dawn's waist. 'Oooooh no. Nonononono... If she sees this, shes gonna flip!' He thought, blushing slightly.

But there was no way to get out of it, well, until she woke up anyway. 'Ugh, she's gonna be so mad!' She was huddled up against his chest with her arms draped over his. He liked it, though. He wanted to stay like this forever, but he knew it wouldn't last that long. So, he decided to try and go back to sleep. "Later pikachu, I'm a little busy." He whispered, and the Pokemon nodded in agreement, climbing out of the tent.

"Busy huh?" Dawn said, smiling up at him.

Ash looked down and smiled shyly, as his face lit up in red. "A-are you mad... about... this?" He asked, fearing the answer.

" I knew about it before you did, silly." She said, hugging him and sitting up.

"You did?" He asked.

"Yeah, and why would I be mad? I actually liked it, to be honest." She said, looking away slowly.

"Really?" He said.

"Yeah... hey, we should probably get cleaned up." She said. "...Wait, we don't have a shower..." She said, as she frowned and put her stuff back in her bag.

"We have a lake nearby. We passed it a couple of times when you decided to sprint off without me." He said, poking her in the side. "Hey, at least it lead to something else." She said, poking him back. "Let's go then, shall we?

They got their shower stuff and headed towards the lake. Brock was still sleeping, after a long night of picking as many berries as he could. Hopefully he woke up by the time they got back, they were already hungry. They agreed to go on opposite ends of the lake, which was fairly small but still big enough that they wouldn't see each other. About an hour and a half later, Ash was walking over to where Dawn was and noticed she was still in the water. He immediately dove in the bush next to him. Dawn turned around after hearing a strange noise. She stared in the direction until she didn't see anything and quietly returned to her task. He didn't want her to catch him, that would ruin everything. He didn't dare look. He was a boy, not a peeper.

Dawn yelled out, "ASH, I'M DONE! LETS GO!" as she walked up on land and dried off and got dressed. When she wasn't looking, Ash decided this was his chance to get out of the bush.

He walked over to her, "What took you so long?" He asked.

"Hey, it's not easy to look this beautiful." She said, twirling around, her hair flowing out into a spiral before falling back down.

"I would assume so." He said, smiling.

"Oh, so you admit that you think I am?" She said. He knew she was teasing him and he wasn't going to beat around the bush. Preferably, not the one he was hiding in.

"Yes. Yes you are." He said.

"R-really?" She asked, blushing. 'Holy crap!' She thought, her inner-self jumping around.

"Yes. Very much so." He said as he smiled. "Are you ready?"

Dawn nodded, "Yeah, lets go."

They were heading back towards the campsite, just talking and having fun when they saw smoke coming from the same direction.

"FOOD!" Ash said, sprinting off.

"Hey! Wait up!" Dawn yelled, running after him.

"Maybe!" He shouted back. A few moments later they made it to the camp, and they stood in awe at the amazing sight. There was a full course meal sitting on a picnic blanket in front of them. There was a pot of stew, a basket full of bread, a huge salad, and cheddar-broccoli soup.

"Holy crap..." Ash said, his mouth agape at the meal. If he wasn't hungry before, he sure is now.

"Yeah- I'm ready to eat!" Dawn said, rushing to a spot on the blanket.

"Hey, Brock! Where are you?" He yelled. Brock came out of his tent, holding some silverware.

"Getting something to eat with. You guys came back just in time. I just finished everything." He said, obviously proud of the meal.

"It looks amazing." Dawn said, her mouth watering at the food.

"Yeah..." Ash said, almost drooling on himself, sitting beside Dawn.

"Well, go ahead." He said as he handed them the silverware.

They dug into the meal like they had never eaten before. They didn't even stop to talk, or even look at eachother, they just shoveled it in. Ash was still hungry, even after eating almost all of the food.

"Is there any more?" He asked, a hopeful look on his face.

"No." Brock said, sighing, "You ate most of it. The rest, I'm saving for later."

"Pfff-fine. Be that way." He said, sulking over to a tree and sitting down.

"I swear, he's part Munchlax..." Brock trailed off, putting away the cooking supplies.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Dawn said, doing the same.

She was looking at Ash and thinking,'What exactly would someone call our relationship? We aren't goin' out or anything...' They finished putting away the cooking stuff and relaxed before they had to go find the first town... again. Dawn sat by Ash and Brock went to go feed his Bonsly. Aipom, Pikachu and Piplup were playing by a tree next to them.

"So... What'cha wanna do?" Dawn asked Ash.

"... Sleep." He said, pulling his hat over his eyes.

"No!" She said, pulling it off of his head.

Ash looked at her like she'd slapped him."Why not?" He reached out for it back.

"Because I'm bored." She stood up and put it on a branch.

"Well... fine. But I want it back." He said, giving her a defeated look.

"M'kay." She said and gave it back. As soon as he got it back on his head, he bolted into the forest, Dawn fuming.

"Ash Ketchum, get back here!" She yelled as she sprinted off after him. She didn't get sight of him until he tripped and slowed down. Dawn was slightly giggling to herself as she slowly caught up to him. Ash looked back and gasped sharply. He sped up a little and made a sharp right, then a left, and so on until Dawn couldn't see him anymore.

"Now you're doing it to me?" She said to herself.

"YEP!" She heard in the distance. She looked all around, in trees, around them, trying as hard as she could to look through them like a five year old. She was just ready to give up when something tapped her shoulder. She jumped and spun around, only to see nothing. She looked left to right, and saw nothing.

'Uhhhh... what?' She thought.

"boo." Ash whispered in her ear.

She made a slight snort sound and turned around, covering her face.

Ash was smiling wide at the sound and moved her hands from her face. She was as red faced as ever.

"What was that?" He said, still smiling.

"I do that... occasionally..." She said.

"Occasionally?"

"Yeah, like when I laugh or something."

"It's kinda cute." He said, smiling. He was also a little red faced, but just barely.

"... Cute? How?" She asked, looking at him.

"I don't know, it just is." He said. He took Dawn's hand and they started back for the campsite. They walked hand in hand for about an hour, not realizing how far they had run, and gripped eachother's hands firmly. They were actually pretty glad that Brock misread the map, it brought them to become ever so close. Somewhere along the walk back home, Ash's arm found it's way around Dawn's waist. Dawn noticed and looked at him and to her surprise, he was looking at her too. They smiled and pulled eachother closer.

Right before they came into view, Ash whispered "You wanna know something?"

Dawn looked at him and whispered back "What?"

"You're beautiful. In every way." He whispered into her ear, and kissed it softly.

Dawn's ears turned a little red and she smiled. "Really?" She whispered.

"Yes. I wouldn't lie about this." He said, staring into her eyes. He turned toward her and pulled her close, his arms around her waist. He put his forehead against hers. Dawn's arms were around his waist too. They felt someone's eyes looking at them, but they didn't have a care in the world. They just stared into eachother's eyes, a deep feeling welling up inside them. A feeling that they never wanted to stop being together. As if, they couldn't live if seperated. They both closed their eyes and leaned in, ready for the touch of the other's skin. Their lips collided and stuck to eachother, in a sweet kiss. Ash pulled her closer and Dawn did the same.

Brock was looking at them with a smirk. 'I knew it. I knew they would do it again.' He thought. He then went back to what he was doing.

They hadn't even stopped to breathe, it was just too good to pull away from. Like a beautiful dream being interrupted by a nightmare, they broke apart. Both were about ready to pass out from lack of oxygen, but they never got more than two inches from eachother's faces. They stayed this way for a while.

"Dawn?"

"Yeah?"

"What should we do about this?"

"About what?"

"Look down."

Dawn looked down and saw that lower halves were up against eachother.

"Uh...heh..." She said, obviously nervous about the situation.

They looked at eachother and smiled nervously. They didn't move though. They were actually afraid to. During the kiss, they didn't feel anything. So, something might have been stimulated in the...southern region. If they pulled away, something along the lines of that would happen. They both pulled away, very slowly.

Dawn breathed in sharply and closed her eyes.

They stopped. "You ok?" Ash asked.

Dawn said through closed teeth, "Yep. Just fine."

They started pulling away again, and this time they both felt it. Ash breathed in sharply and made a small moanish noise. Dawn did the same. They quickly pulled apart from eachother, looking at eachother nervously.

"Well then..." Ash said.

"Yeah, that was..." Dawn said, in a daze.

"Yeah... let's get goin' then." He said, tripping over himself.

Dawn laughed and followed, playfully pushing him so he would.

They both helped brock with the packing up and soon, they were off; Hopefully to make some progress in their journey. And their feelings. 


End file.
